Misty Morning
|Mane = of light, magentaish gray. |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Owner = |Misc 1 Title = Magic aura |Nicknames = Misty, Captain Misty Morning |Relatives = Cloudy Morning (younger brother) |Misc 1 Text = |image1 = Misty Morning.png |image2 = LittleMistyMorning.png |tab1title = Unicorn |image1width = 200px |caption1 = Misty Morning, captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard |tab2title = Younger |image2width = |caption2 = Young Misty Morning at Ixhelca School for Noble Ponies |image3 = Misty Morning - Human Form.png |image3 = MistyMilitaryOutfit.png |tab3title = Captain |image3width = 180px |caption3 = Misty Morning in her captain outfit |tab4title = Human |image4 = Misty Morning - Human Form.png |image4width = 90px |caption4 = Misty Morning's human form}}Misty Morning is a female Ixhelcan Pony and one of the Ixhelcan Mane Six. She is the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, serving under Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Description "Hello, your highness. I am Captain Misty Morning of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard serving for the Queen of the Ixhelca Empire." — Misty introducing herself to Princess Celestia Misty Morning, known as 'Captain Morning' by the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and 'M.M' by her closest friends, is dubbed as the 'Serious' one of the group. She is very strict when it comes to the security of her home empire. She obeys every single order of either the Queen or the Princess. Her family trained her strictly to become a good captain of the Royal Guard and is famous all over the Ixhelca Empire for training the best guard captains. History 'Background' Misty Morning was born to Aurora Crown and Meteor Morning of the prestigious Morning family. As a filly, she was trained to become a guard by her father, the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard. During her time attending Ixhelca School for Noble Ponies, Misty distanced herself from the other fillies as she felt that friends were just a nuisance and was more focused in her studies. Soon after, Misty Morning became one of the top students at the school and graduated with high honor. She eventually finished her studies and succeeded her father as the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard at the Ixhelca Empire, and would always do what is best to protect her home. 'Lord Andros' rule' Later, a Pegasus with immense 'dark power', Lord Andros, conquered the Ixhelca Empire and enslaved her fellow Ixhelcan Ponies. Unlike the others, Misty was able to escape from the empire, but promised she would return with help. Eventually, Misty went to Ponyville to seek help from Twilight Sparkle and her friends after hearing about how they saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and the changelings, and King Sombra. After meeting the Mane Six, she explained her situation to the group and requested to talk with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Later, Celestia told the Mane Six about the Ixhelca Empire and the Ixhelcan Ponies. Misty then revealed her identity as the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard and asked for their help in saving the empire. The Mane Six agreed to help Misty Morning save her home and the Ixhelcan Ponies, and followed her back to the Ixhelca Empire. During her battle with Lord Andros, the combined "hope and wishes" within the Ixhelcan Ponies for the safety of their home powered the Unicharm, allowing Misty, Queen Harmonia, and Princess Lily to defeat Lord Andros and save the Ixhelca Empire from his rule. 'Aftermath' After saving the Ixhelca Empire, Queen Harmonia held a ceremony in the empire, honoring Misty Morning and the six ponies for defeating Lord Andros. Soon after, Misty continued her work as the captain of the Ixhelcan royal guard, though busy with her duties, she still gets time to do stuff with her friends. The other Ixhelcan Ponies consider Misty a hero in her role in the defeat of Lord Andros, usually asking for her autograph. Appearance Misty Morning has a pure white coat with a sun cutie mark with three hearts and pale, light grayish fuchsia colored eyes. Her mane and tail are colored in two different shades of light magentaish gray. In the human world, she wears the IPA official school uniform, with her bow, part of her shoes and skirt colors are pink. The other part of her shoes are colored exactly like her eyes and is usually shown carrying a book. She is also the Student Council President at the Ixhelca Private Academy. Personality Misty Morning is shown to be calm, friendly, gentle, benevolent, and organized. She is sometimes strict due to her position as captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard and is shown to possess good manners. Though appearing as a strict mare, she cares deeply for her friends and family. Misty also has a girly side, which only her best friends, like Crescendo Melody, know about. Powers and abilities Misty Morning is shown to be exceptionally talented at magic, almost as skilled as Twilight Sparkle. Gallery Defeating Lord Anders Stained Glass Window.png|Stained glass window of Misty and the Mane Six defeating Lord Andros. A Misty, Lily, and Harmonia firing a beam at Lord Anders.png|Misty Morning using the Unicharm to defeat Lord Andros, with Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily. Trivia *Misty is the first Ixhelcan Pony to be created and named. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Ixhelcan Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Leader